Azaroth Mistel Lescatie
General Synopsis about Azaroth Azaroth Mistel Lescatie is the indirect Prince to take the crown of Lescatie, he is known to be the youngest one to have been chosen thus far due to no one else to take the heir. However, due to the incident in Lescatie, he was forced to evacuate and one of the few to make it out the fallen city. His Aunt is Francisca and is one of the now last members in the Lescatie Family to be human. After the incident and have to watch the most unfortunate event to see his Aunt and his only best friend and once love interest get transformed in front of his eyes by his number one Arch-Nemesis Druella, he swore vengeance upon all monster kind after that. He is known to be very influential in the fields of Politics as is quite a powerful royal figure to this very day. Rumors had it that he's responsible for the Knights Templar, a very elite force of Holy Heroes hellbent and trained on demolishing the what he calls the "False ruler demon whore" in Lescatie. Personality He is known by most people close to him as being a very selfish self-spoken individual. Some other's call him snobbish, a brat, and even extreme in some cases. Politically, he can be very religiously biased in, having deep beliefs in the Chief Goddess herself, he goes by the book and only the book. He showcases pride as being the last "true pure blooded" human in his family and said he will uphold that till the death, and hopes to find another "pure blooded human" female human to birth his offspring. Any mamono accept for ones that are heavenly divine are looked in his eyes as a "waste of space that deserve no mercy for what they did". He's naive and views monsterization as a "torturous procedure" that slowly eats away at the mind and also believes according to his elders that "it leaves nothing but a shell of who you once were behind." Physical Traits He shares some similar traits from his auntie, his hair is purple but short, while his eyes remain that signature emerald green. His bodily build is ectomorphic, he's tall, bearing a near six and a half foot high height, is well built, his complexion is a natural light colored white skin. On his back however are hidden tattoos that supposedly bear the symbols of his struggles in his past and said to "bear a reminder to what he has to take vengeance against." Socioeconomic Level Azaroth has grown up a lavish rich life, he is taught to look down upon peasants as lazy freeloaders who live off dependent support that choose not to work. To this very day, he upholds his current status as soon to be price and will be to him "more than happy to relish in the great riches." Relationships Not much is known about the young soon-to-be prince, but from gathering what is obvious, he holds likes and disdains for these certain individuals... Merse Dascaros (Human) - Azaroth looked up to Merse in the past during his younger childhood days, he wanted to be an adventurer due to her influence and Merse is said to show him many creative and interesting survival skills. Merse Dascaros (Echidna) '- Ever since he had to see the transformation by Druella against Merse, he now looks down at Merse but as a "worthless being that needs to be put out of it's misery". He views her now as a shell of the Merse he once knew, and said that "I am doing Merse a favor of bringing her death..." '''Wilmarina Noscrim (Human) '- To Azaroth, he looked up to Heroes, and Wilmarina was no exception, he dreamed of being a Hero as well at the same time being an adventure... It was rumored that Azaroth loved Wilmarina when he was 15, and would have proposed to her if not for the incident... '''Wilmarina Noscrim (Succubus) - Azaroth looks at Wilmarina as a traitor, a form of the embodiment of sin. When she quoted... “Ahahahaha ♥ Actually, I really don’t care about humans at all except for you ♥ Why did I say such things back when I was human? Really, I was so foolish. Isn’t it strange? I can’t believe I wanted to save the world… Just as long as you’re there in my world, nothing else matters… ♥ I’m only yours, yet…… ♥” He lost all faith and hope in saving her, and now treats her to this day like trash, like the lowest form of a sentient being to ever roam the mortal realm. Francisca Mistel Lescatie (Human) - Ever since his parents were never there due to royal reasons, he looked up to Francisca as the only motherly figure that was there when he needed her. Knowing her since his birth, they're bond was seemingly inseparable... Francisca Mistel Lescatie (Roper Queen) - After the fall of Lescatie, he wished to this day that he could save her, over and over again, and the only time the story about Francisca's transformation made him sad and one time even cried, and angry is provoked in a negative way for it. He looks at his "former aunt" as a parasitic being, one that must be burned at the stake, and in his eyes "is an act of mercy." Sasha Folmoon (Human) - Azaroth viewed Sasha as like Francisca, his other motherly figure. He would hang out at the Orphanage she works at whenever Francisca was busy or away. He enjoys her stories when she was in the Order Army, and overall her kind heavenly aura. She also is responsible for teaching him the Bible and the ways of how a human should live. Sasha Folmoon (Dark Priest) - After her fall and his witness to seeing it, he now looks at her as like every other fallen maiden, he views her as nothing but a once known woman who abandoned all faith in the "holy savior" and to this day, wants to relinquish her in his Holy Judgement. Mimiru (Human) - His childhood friend, the one and only person to teach Azaroth magic. The two had great fond memories of each other, and is said to be one that he would never want to forget. Mimiru (Witch) - After seeing her get transformed, he looked at the now Nymphomaniac as a "disgusting worm that just needs to be sent back to hell". Now he wishes that he could forget those past memories as they said "they are nothing but a memory to serve how weak I was for I could not save her..." Druella - His arch-nemesis, the one who is responsible to take everything away that was so dear to him. He swears the most torturous, hellish and most inhumane divine punishment against her. In his eyes, she is nothing but a "worm that is worthless." He bears pure hatred and anger against her and all mamono besides one of a holy decent. He is said to be responsible for the "Knights Templar." Powers & Abilities He uses Holy Magic strictly... Divine Fire - A powerful fire attack, using flames of the whitest most brightest color and illumination, it can burn anything that contains demonic energy or in general that's a threat to him. It is said the more passion or anger he grows, he gains more powerful every time. This is his most commonly used move. Downside is that it is quite risky in terms of heat and can burn the user if misused. Holy Saber '''- His second most used move, requires his custom built saber, he can use it like a normal standard sword or if inflicting his form of magic upon it. It has a more faster, deadlier, and more precise clean cut. The more sharpened and maintained the blade is, the more powerful it will be. Lack of maintenance or caring for, the blade will not live up to it's full potential. '''Heaven's Storm - One of his very special moves and not so commonly used moves, this very powerful magical move is used to call upon the heavenly forces and reign down with a storm of piercing fiery arrows. Like raining divine fire. It is a powerful move, but it takes a long time to regenerate it after use. Angel of Death - A move that grants him his full on magical potential, however, this move is extremely risky and has proven in the past to cause a gruesome death to the user if not carefully used. So that's why he never uses it unless it's something absolutely important for him to use it in... If the move if used correctly, it will grant him speed, strength, and agility by three times, but only for a short time. ' '